diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Azmodan
:"You thought you were so clever, that you had outwitted us all. One by one, our brethren fell into your trap. But not me. I defy you. I know the Black Soulstone is the key, and it shall be mine. Soon my armies shall pour forth from the Shattered Mountain ravaging this world and all hope of resistance. My minions will find the stone wherever you choose to hide it. Then at long last, Azmodan shall reign as the Prime Evil." :: - Azmodan addressing Leah in a dark vision shown in a Diablo III cinematic trailer at BlizzCon 2011 Azmodan, the Lord of Sin is a Lesser Evil, one of the seven Great Evils of the Burning Hells, and even more notably, one of the two surviving ones as of now. History Pre-Dark Exile Though not one of the three dominant heads of Tathamet, the ambitious Azmodan has long sought to claim supreme ruling power in the Burning Hells, and in his first attempt, one that ultimately failed, he used the Fallen Ones in an effort to dethrone the Three, but his machinations failed to suffice, and the Fallen Ones were twisted into small and feeble versions of themselves by Diablo, a condition the enraged Azmodan refused to reverse. Notably, however, the Fallen Ones's failure at least managed to provide Azmodan with the information to mastermind the successful Dark Exile. The Dark Exile Azmodan took part in the Dark Exile overthrowing the Prime Evils, wrongfully believing Diablo and his brothers to have hesitated in the Great Conflict. During the Dark Exile, Azmodan ruled half of Hell, opposing Belial. It is not known whether Azmodan joined Andariel and Duriel in supporting the Prime Evils' return. This point is moot, however, as all three Prime Evils were slain before they could formally take power over Hell again. It is likely that Azmodan and Belial returned to their civil war after the Prime Evils were defeated. Shortly after, Azmodan won. Invasion of Sanctuary It is revealed that it is Azmodan who is invading Sanctuary during the events of Diablo III. The reason is because he seeks the Black Soulstone, with which he intends to become a Prime Evil (presumably in the absence of The Three who were defeated in Diablo II). He claimed that his army would find the stone wherever Diablo (presumably) chose to hide it. Physical Appearance Azmodan's appearance is meant to reflect his station as the Lord of Sin. He is extremely corpulent, personifying the sins of Gluttony and Greed. He appears to sit on four insect-like legs which, along with his torso, are opulently decorated with treasures and trophies, mirroring the sins of Pride and Vanity. His face features a large, glowing mouth full of dagger-like teeth. His mouth also splits his face vertically, and on each side he has two eyes. From his back, two large horn-shaped appendages extending.mmmmmj Power and Abilities As the Lord of Sin, Azmodan is one of the most powerful of the remaining Demons, and he seems to command the entire strength of the Burning Hells. Background Information Azmodan will appear in Diablo III, as he is the main demonic speaker in a video released at BlizzCon on October 21, 2011. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlhWqmVeDno) He has two known demonic servants or relationships: Cydaea and Ghom. It had been rumored he would be one of the main antagonists of Diablo III. (See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mlLSk0bYjE at about 54:23 and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlhWqmVeDno) Trivia *Azmodan is named after Asmodai or Asmodeus, a demon found in Hebrew lore. *Asmodai/Asmodeus is the demon of lust, one of the 7 deadly sins. *His name is also seven letters long; possibly one letter for each sin. *Azmodan model is similar to a pit lord (World of Warcraft). There is also a similarity to Mr. Waternoose of Monsters Inc., but this is most probably just a coincidence. *When you kill a treasure pygmy in Diablo, it says that they might serve a demon lord known as greed, who might be one of the seven lords of sin that Azmodan controls and will probably be the one of the two lords of sin who will be in the initial game. Gallery 600px-Azmodan-BC2011.jpg|Azmodan concept art azmodan_by_norsechowder-blizzcon2011.jpg|Azmodan invades Sanctuary Diablo-azmodan-480.jpg|Azmodan in The Black Soulstone Trailer Video nlhWqmVeDno _mlLSk0bYjE Category:Lesser Evils Category:Demons Category:Evils Category:Diablo III